


Turning Marks

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: “You want Shiro to make you come, baby?"James’ breath hitches on a noise that sounds dangerously close to a sob."Please."Keith urges James to tilt his head back. The pink crescents of his turning marks stand out even against his flush.Damp hair sticks to Shiro’s wet skin.James’ lashes flutter. His lips are pink and soft and Shiro can’t help but lean down to taste them.Keith grates out a low, "Fuck."





	Turning Marks

Steam hangs in the still, heavy air of the bathroom. 

 

Keith bends over the taps, adjusting the temperature. Locks of long, dark hair slide over his back and shoulders. The warm lights above the sink and toilet catch on the divots and edges of old scars. 

 

Water pounds down from the showerhead and pools shallowly before swirling down the drain.

 

Shiro glances down when a shy tongue flicks over the skin of his chest. 

 

James blinks up at him hazily, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. Gold gleams brightly around the edges of his irises. Color rides high in his cheeks and spreads down his chest. Blood, dried in places and still wet in others, covers his chin and stains his front. Soft brown hair falls over his brow and into his eyes. The turning marks are beginning to heal nicely. 

 

Shiro hums quietly and rubs his thumb through the mess beneath James’ mouth. He presses his finger past parted lips with an encouraging noise. 

 

Short brown lashes dip. James’ flush darkens as he suckles the smear of blood from Shiro’s thumb. His cock prods against Shiro’s hip, just as hungry for attention.

 

The shower door squeaks in the quiet. 

 

Keith pads over to them, lips still stained dark. He nuzzles into James’ hair before pressing a line of open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

 

“Water’s hot.”

 

James makes a piteous noise when they pull away from him. He quiets when Keith takes his hands and tugs him into the shower. 

 

Keith lathers up his hands before running them over James’ chest and shoulders. 

 

Water and suds swirl around the drain, red turning to pink before running clear. 

 

Shiro steps in after them, door clicking shut. 

 

Steam makes the frosted glass hazy. Beads of water collect before sliding down in shaky paths. 

 

Keith cups James’ chest before thumbing over peaking nipples.

 

James arches into the touch with a soft sound.

 

“Here,” Something slick and cool is nudged against Shiro’s knuckles.

 

The soap is Keith’s favorite; a rough-hewn chunk of rose-colored stuff that smells like cedar and cinnamon. Suds froth easily between Shiro’s palms, pale pink in the light filtered through the shower-door glass. 

 

James melts under their hands. His hair turns dark under the spray of water and clings to his neck and cheeks. The lines of his shoulders loosen under careful presses of Shiro’s thumbs. His head lolls forward to rest against Keith’s collarbone. 

 

Shiro works his way down James’ back steadily. Freckled skin flushes under the warm water and his touch. He drags his hands down, down. Soft flesh gives easily under his fingers.

 

A gasp echoes off the wet tile as Shiro pulls James open. Water runs between their bodies, washing the last traces of soap away. 

 

Keith nudges James’ legs apart, widening James’ stance. Water clings to his lashes as he eyes Shiro over James’ shoulder.

 

“Go ahead. Touch him. He wants it."

 

Shiro can’t help the growl that bubbles up in his throat. 

 

Slick skin trembles under his touch. Coarse hair tickles the pads of Shiro’s fingers.

 

James hitches his hips back, ass grinding against Shiro’s cock as he whines.

 

"Can I?” Shiro traces around James’ base.

 

James nods hard and fast, water droplets flicking everywhere.

 

Keith captures James’ chin between his thumb and forefinger. He leans in, tongue peeking out from between delicate white fangs, before he pulls James into a kiss.

 

The pace Shiro sets is quick and dirty. He tugs at James’ cock with quick flicks of his wrist until James is pitching between them with breathy noises.

 

Keith laughs, all husky and dark. His teeth flash when he pulls back. He presses his thumb against James’ lower lip with a smirk that makes heat pool in Shiro’s belly.

 

“You want Shiro to make you come, baby?"

 

James’ breath hitches on a noise that sounds dangerously close to a sob.

 

"Please."

 

Keith urges James to tilt his head back. The pink crescents of his turning marks stand out even against his flush.

 

Damp hair sticks to Shiro’s wet skin.

 

James’ lashes flutter. His lips are pink and soft and Shiro can’t help but lean down to taste them.

 

Keith grates out a low, " _ Fuck _ ."

 

Shiro pulls back only to catch his breath.

 

Keith nips at James’ throat, "Tell him, baby. Ask Shiro nicely."

 

Those big dark eyes are hazy as they look up at Shiro. Gold threads out around his pupils and shimmers in the low light.

 

"Please. Shiro, please. I want you. Want to come. Please."

 

Shiro can’t deny him when he’s asked so nicely.

 

James’s mouth drops open when Shiro curls his palm tight and quickens the pace further. Slick noises ring out, echoing off the wet tile.

 

Keith grins, more fangs than anything.

 

"Good, huh, baby?” Keith’s hand drags down James’ trembling belly and beneath Shiro’s to cup and roll the weight of his balls.

 

James’ head thuds against Shiro’s chest and he keens.

 

“How does it feel?” Keith noses along the line of his jaw.

 

James whines when Shiro pumps him playfully.

 

His cheeks are flushed. Water clings to his lashes. His lips are red and spit-slick.

 

“Hnnn! Good. So good.”

 

Keith glances up at Shiro. This close, his eyes are a heady violet. His lashes are dark and thick. The faintest freckles ride the bridge of his nose. Fangs flash white before tucking into his lower lip.

 

“He’s close.”

 

Shiro rubs his thumb over the head of James’ cock and teases the slit with his nail.

 

James wails, hips rolling into both of their hands. His belly hollows and trembles. His chest heaves. He pants and pleads and whimpers and writhes between them.

 

Keith drags his mouth along James’ throat and nips at his ear.

 

“Come for us, baby.”

 

James makes a pitchy noise. He grabs at the both of them as his breath catches.

 

Shiro smooths his free hand down James’ chest, fingertips catching on a nipple.

 

Keith groans against James’ neck.

 

“C'mon. Come for us."

 

James’ breath stops for one neverending second before he chokes it in and keens. His thighs shake and his hips bang against Shiro’s forearm.

 

They both hold him up as he rides out his orgasm.

 

Shiro can’t help but kiss him again as he comes back down.

 

James wobbles a little as he turns and pulls Keith into his place.

 

"Your turn."

 

Shiro shudders a little when Keith touches him. He definitely bucks and moans outright when Keith gets him in-hand. Shiro swallows hard and blinks water out of his eyes.

 

"How do you want me?"

 

Keith slowly turns, fingers curling tight and drawing a wild gasp from Shiro. He presses his back against Shiro’s chest.

 

Water and soap makes them both slick. Keith lets his hand fall as he settles his ass against Shiro’s groin. He reaches back between his legs and grips Shiro again. It’s hot and slick and wet and  _ so good _ between Keith’s thighs. He gets Shiro’s cock just where he wants it before he presses his legs together again.

 

The head of Shiro’s cock peeks out from between Keith’s thighs.

 

Keith rolls the pad of a fingertip over it as he reaches back, nails digging into Shiro’s ass.

 

"C'mon, Shiro. Fuck me.”

 

Shiro’s hips thrust helplessly forward before snapping back, and then forward again. He can feel Keith’s pussy against him, can feel Keith’s cock on every push forward.

 

One hand palms Keith’s lower belly as Shiro fucks between his thighs. Careful fingers stroke down his thighs.

 

Shiro opens his eyes – he didn’t even remember closing them – and lets out a wrecked groan.  

 

James is on his knees in front of Keith. He kisses Keith’s navel before lapping over Keith’s clit. On Shiro’s thrust forward, James’ tongue rolls over the head of his cock, too.

 

Keith arches as much as Shiro’s grip on him allows, panting harshly.

 

Shiro’s rhythm stutters, loses its base. His mouth drops open on Keith’s shoulder.

 

Keith groans, all husky and low.

 

“Oh, fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Shiro. James. Fuck. _ Fuck. ’M gonna _ -"

 

Keith’s voice breaks as James presses closer and hums, pink tongue flickering and brows furrowing in concentration.

 

Keith comes hard, thighs trembling and back arching. His nails dig into Shiro’s hip and ass and Shiro can’t bring himself to care. Not when Keith’s moaning his name like it’s a curse and a prayer. Not when James is sucking at the head of his cock on every press forward.

 

Keith’s hands slip on his hips.

 

"C'mon, Shiro.  _ Hnnnf _ . Want you to come on my pussy. Want your cum on me.  _ Yeah. Fuck. _ C'mon, Shiro."

 

Shiro’s frayed control snaps. The sound of his hips against Keith’s ass is loud in the empty locker room. The pop and smack of James’ lips punctuates it. Shiro comes with a broken cry. His hips stutter against Keith’s ass.

 

Keith grinds with him and squeezes his thighs tighter.

 

James’ moan is a pitchy thing as he laps at the mess Shiro makes between Keith’s legs. The noise gets choked off when Keith tugs him to his feet and mashes their mouths together.

 

Clawed fingertips skim over Shiro’s scalp and tangle in his hair as Keith jerks him down and into their kiss.

 

James slips between them again, fangs testing the give of Shiro’s chest. His cock twitches against Shiro’s hip.

 

Keith’s lips curve against Shiro’s wickedly as his slick hands slide down James’ neck to push at the turning marks there.

 

It makes James arch and gasp.

 

“Please, I need- I want-”

 

Shiro shushes him with a kiss. The water’s beginning to turn cold.

 

“Let’s take this to bed.”

 


End file.
